Unimaginable
by chocolatelover33
Summary: What would happen if Annie and Finnick went into the 75th hunger games for district 4. Based on Catching Fire Please R&R!
1. The reaping

**This is my first Hunger games fanfiction, just wanted to try this idea. Please review and tell me what you think! The first chapter is very short, it just starts off the story. I promise they will get longer. I'll post the second one soon, hopefully today. Please review! Thanks! Hope you enjoy! **

Finnicks POV

It was reaping day for the 75th Hunger games. All the victors stood in the roped off sections, there were 3 girls that could go in and 6 guys. I hoped that Annie would not get chosen. I knew that there was a plan to get us out, Annie didn't know about the plan, if she came in I'd make sure she would get out too. However she would not handle it well and it would be safer for her to stay here.

Portia Plufter stood on the stage and smiled. "Happy 75th Hunger games! This year 2 remaining victors from each district will be chosen to go back into the arena for a second time. May the odds be ever in your favour victors. Let's begin." She smiled, moving over to bowl which held three girls names. Annies, Mags and another victor named Becca. "Annie Cresta!"

I sighed, the one name I didnot want her to pick. I looked over, she looked terrified, she was sobbing loudly and didn't move. 2 peace keepers went up and started pulling her to the stage. She started screaming. "No! No! I'm gunna die, I can't, I can't!" She sobbed.

Mags caught my eye and mouthed. "Volunteer for her?"

I only shrugged. I couldn't ask Mags to volunteer for Annie, but if she did I would be greatful. She didn't.

Next Portia moved to the other bowl and pulled out a name. "Finnick Odair."

I walked up to the stage. Since Annie was going in I would have volunteered anyways. I had to do everything I could to protect her. "There are our 75th Hunger games tributes ladies and gentlemen!" Portia smiled. "Now would anyone like to volunter as a mentor for these two?" She asked sweetly.

"I would." Mags said. So Mags would be our mentor.


	2. The train ride

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed, especially the positive reviews it means alot. The chapters will get longer and more interesting I just have to get into the story. Hope you enjoy!**

When we get on the train Annie is still crying. I take her hand and lead her to her compartment and sit her down. "Shhh, it's going to be okay." I said.

"How? How is this going to be okay? The worst thing that could have happened, has happened! Only one of us can survive, if it's going to be one of us it will be you. But I don't care if I'm going to die, I care that I have to go back in there!"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?" I asked, she nods, "How much?"

"I trust you with my life." She admitted.

I smiled, "I promise you that we will both be okay, I promise."

She started to say something but I cut her off, "You said you trusted me."

She sighed and lied down on the bed. She was still very upset and cried herself to sleep. Once I was sure that she was asleep, I went off to find Mags.

She was sitting on a couch in one of the other carts. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"For what?"

"Not volunteering."

"She got picked, it's not your fault, I didn't expect you too, it's fine."

"If I could choose now I would have, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, I'm going to make sure Annie gets out of there. Do we have a plan?"

"Yes, Beetee has something worked out, I don't know the extent. Stick with him, and you know who else is in on the plan. Stick with them."

"Annie doesn't know."

"No, just keep her close to you and she'll be fine. We'll get you all out. Oh and you have to keep Haymitch's tributes alive."

"Peeta and Katniss?"

"Yes, the 2 that won last year."

"Why?"

"They need them alive. They want you to be willing to die for them, they are very important."

"Tell you what, the first person that I'm looking out for is Annie, then it'll be the teenagers, then myself. Alright? That's the best that's going to happen. I'm getting Annie out of there alive."

Mags nods. "I'm going to bed. Night Mags." I said leaving her there with her thoughts. I got to my room and lie awake for a few hours. I don't have any details about the plan but it better work.

I wanted to tell Annie about the plan, so she would have more confiidence that we would both be safe. I knew I couldn't though, the more she knew the more danger she would be in if anything happened. Annie also won't like being allies with a bunch of people, she won't trust them. She trusts me though, so I think everything will be okay. I hope everything will be okay.

The next morning we only have to be on the train for a few hours until we arrive in the capital. At breakfast I try to start a conversation, since it seems to quiet. Portia says a little but not much, Mags is pretty quiet and Annie hasn't said anything all morning. She barely eats either, just sits there, and I'm worried about her.

After breakfast I got to talk to Annie. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Of course I'm not alright Finnick!" She cries.

"I told you, everything will be fine."

"Even if some miracle happens and we get out of the arena I don't want to go back there. I got out the first time and everyone thinks I'm crazy! I'm not crazy. I can't go back in, I'd rather die Finn."

"No, Annie don't say that." I said even though I know that she meant it. "It's going to be okay, I will take care of you." I promised as the train came to a stop. We had arrived in the capital.


	3. Training

**I know it took a while to update, sorry about that. I skipped the parade because I didn't really know what to write about it. Hope this was a little more exciting then the other chapters. Hope you enjoy! **

The next morning was the first day of training. I woke up, changed and then walked out and heard Finnick and Mags talking in low voices. "Remember try to get Peeta and Katniss to trust you...they're important to have for aliies." Mags said.

"I'll try...but Annie will be confused on why them...I still think we should tell her."

"The less she knows the better."

"Why? Why can't she be in on the plan like the rest of us, what's the matter with telling her?"

"Finnick, it's the best if she knows nothing, she trusts you, she'll be safest this way."

"She trusts me...so I don't want to lie to her."

"You're not lying...your just not telling her everything." Finnick sighed and walked away after Mags said that.

What was going on? Why couldn't I know? Why did we need to be allies with them? I would ask Finnick later, he obviously wanted to tell me.

I ate very little for breakfast then we headed to training. About half the people did not show up, victors that thought they were too good to show up for training. Katniss and Peeta were there, I remembered them from their victory tour, I didn't watch their games. They were the youngest, just winning the games last year.

"So I'm thinking in terms for allies...Johanna, Katniss, and Peeta? Maybe some others if they come along?"

"Why Katniss and Peeta? You know almost everyone else except them, why should we trust them?"

"They are Haymitch's tributes, he wants them to have allies and I trust Haymitch. Katniss is pretty clever too, may help us out. And Peeta comes with Katniss so..."

"But they probably won't trust us..."

"I think I could get Peeta to work with us...and he could convice Katniss. Just be friendly in training, and if you want to try and get Katniss or Peeta with us that would be a bonus."

"Alright." I said, I knew something was going on but for now Finnick was the only one I could count on and I had to trust him. I went to some of the stations by myself for about an hour staying away from everyone else. I didn't want to make friends with people that would have to die if I wanted to live. After a while I noticed that Katniss went over to the fire building station, I decided to join her, to help Finnick.

I went over and sat next to her. The trainer showed me how to start a fire and once I got going I glanced over at Katniss to find her looking over at me. "Hey, you're Annie right?" She smiled.

"Yeah."

"I'm Katniss."

"I know." I said. When she turned away I knew I needed to try harder to talk to her. "It must be hard," I said, "To be in the games 2 years in a row."

"Yeah, being in it twice is hard enough, but we just got done with this."

"Atleast you and Peeta survived." I said.

"I don't know if that's good or bad, we made the capital angry."

"What exactly happened for both of you to win?" I asked quietly. She looked over surprised by my question. "I haven't watched any games after my own." I explained.

"Well we were told that if 2 people from the same district were both alive at the end then we could both win. Then they changed it and said only one could win. So we were both going to eat poisoness berries at the same but then they would have no victor. So they said we both won. The capital was angry that we did that, because that's not how the rules work."

"Oh." Was all that I could say. Nothing like that has ever happened before. The capital had decided the quatter quel this year to show that the capital has power. I couldn't help but think that their decision was because of what Katniss and Peeta did.

Before either of us could say anything else lunch was called. "I saw you talking to Katniss." Finnick said.

"Yeah...she seems nice, and clever. However, the capital already doesn't like her...what if they try to put her at a disadvantage in the game? Being her Ally could be dangerous. Why is it so important to be their allies?"

"It's a good idea, just trust me, don't worry." He said. I just sighed, I knew he was keeping something from me.

I sat down and stayed out of the conversations, then I heard Katniss and Peeta talking. "If we have to have allies I want Annie." Katniss was saying. "She's the only person that talked to me and she seems nice and I can trust her."

"Annie? The mad girl?"

"She didn't seem mad..."

"She's crazy Katniss, a few people were talking about her. After her games she was labeled mentally insane, I don't think we want her for an ally."

"But Haymitch mentioned Finnick, they're in the same district maybe we can have both."

"Finnick thinks she's crazy too. I don't know Katniss, we'll talk later." Peeta shrugged.

Peeta talking about me being crazy hurt a bit. I knew people thought I was mad but I never thought I was. And does Finnick really think that too?


	4. Interviews

**Sorry I took so long to update, I had a hard time writing the interviews so I apologize if this chapter sucks. I'll try to update soon, the next chapter the games will begin. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, and adding to favorites!**

2 nights later we sat infront of the tv waiting for the scores to be revealed. Wiress and Beetee got a 6 and a 7, I was suppose to meet up with them some how as well, so I made notes of their scores. Johanna got a 9, fairly high. I'd ally with her aswell. I got a 10. Annie got a 4. I don't know what Annie did but I know it wasn't much. She's terrified of the capital and didn't want to do anything. Plus she's not great with weapons. I've taught her how to use a bow and arrow however. Peeta and Katniss both got twelves, how the hell did they do that?

I sighed then got up to go to bed. Mags caught up with me. Before she could say anything, I did. "It's going to be hard Mags. I know scores don't even matter but Annie got the lowest and Katniss and Peeta got the highest..."

"Which means you have alot to work with. Annie is smart and will always be on your side no matter what. She's also not seen as a threat. And Peeta and Katniss will be good allies, she knows how to fight and he's logical. Plus if you get other people with you it's just a bonus. You'll have a good team."

"I guess." I sighed. Then went into my room. A few minutes later there was a knock. I sighed and answered it, Annie was standing there crying. I pulled her into my room and sat her down. "What's wrong love?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I only got a 4, I barely did anything, I should have..."

"It's fine Annie. You're better than a four but this way you're not seen as a target at all alright? We'll be safe and we'll get out of there alright?"

"Okay." She said quietly. I could tell something else was bothering her though.

"Annie, what's wrong?"

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"You know I don't, why would you even ask that?"

"Peeta said you did." She said, then told me everything she heard from lunch a few days ago.

I thought back, I didn't say she was crazy I think I agreed when Johanna asked me. I wasn't even paying attention and I wasn't saying it because I meant it. "I never said you were mad Annie. I wouldn't say that, I don't care if the capital think that. You. Are. Not. Mad. And don't listen to anyone who tells you that you are alright?"

"But what if Peeta doesn't want to be allies with us because of me?"

"Then he can screw himself." I muttered. "But I don't think that will happen. Peeta likes me and Katniss likes you. It'll be fine." I assured her.

"Okay, I'm still sorry." She said.

"Don't be. Now we should get to bed, we have our interviews tomorrow."

"And then the next day..."

"The games begin." I finnish.

Annie sleeps in my room that night, she curls up in my arms and we both drift off to sleep.

I woke up early the next day, I couldn't get up without disrupting Annie so I stayed put. And I decided right there...if me and Annie both for some miracle got out of the games, I'd ask her too marry me.

After breakfast that day we went to our prep teams and our designer before we had our interviews.

Then the interviews began. It was time for me to be the heartthrob that everyone was waiting for. I had to be charming and flirty and hope I can get some good sponsers. I watched as Annie went up for her interview. She was wearing a gorgeous purple dress, it was strapless, fairly plain, it was tighter up top and then flared out at the waist. She looked nervous as she sat next to ceasar and he greeted her.

"How does it feel to be going back into the games Annie?"

Annie shrugged.

"It would feel pretty good if you could say you won the games twice." He smiled.

"I guess."

"So Annie, let's talk about your games a bit shall we?" She didn't say anything, her eyes just got wide. "How do you think these games will compare?"

She shrugged again.

"Would you like to say anything about your games?Anything you're proud of? Anything you regret?"

"I wish the careers would have killed me, Jonah deserved to win more than me." She said quietly.

I sighed, Jonah was her district partner that she watched get decapitated.

"Well I hope everything works out for you Annie. Good luck."

"Thanks." She says before quickly walking off the stage. I give her a quick reassuring smile as I go onto the stage. I give the crowd a large fake smile, winking at all of them.

"Hello Finnick, how are you?"

"I'm great Ceasar, and you?"

"Good, so let's begin, what do you think about the quarter quel?"

"Well I think that we shouldn't have to go back in, and I think everyone can agree with me."

"Well I'm sorry, I can't imagine what it would be like."

"Well you have to do what you have to do I guess."

"I don't want you to give away any secrets but is your plan different then before?"

"Well now I think I'm going to be looking out for others too, not just myself."

"Oh, that can be tricky."

"Yes, but can be beneficial aswell."

"Very true, so Finnick we all know that you are liked by many Ladies...any one inparticular that you would like to point out to us?"

"These is a really special girl, she knows who she is though."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure we'd all like to know which lucky girl it is."

"If I come out of the arena, I'll tell everyone who she is." I said. I knew that Snow already knew about me and Annie from the peacekeepers in district 4, but I knew it would cause problems if I admitted it to everyone. A bunch of women thought I loved them, of course I didn't, the only girl I will love in my life is Annie.

"Very well, good luck Finnick."

"Thanks Ceasar." I smiled as I walked off. I went to sit with Annie while the other interviews went on. She had covered her ears and tears were streaming down her face. "Annie, it's okay, I'm here it's alright." I whispered.

She just kept shaking her head. She was upset thinking about Jonah, I knew she honestly thought he deserved to be here. Remembering what happened in her games always upset her, and I could understand why.

Soon afterwards the interviews were over, and tomorrow, the games would begin.


End file.
